vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorenzo St. John
Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John was a main character, minor antagonist, and anti-hero in . He was formerly a major recurring character in the fifth season of the series, before being promoted to main in the sixth season. He was a vampire who was previously Damon Salvatore's cellmate in the 1950s, after being captured by the Augustines. He was first mentioned by Dr. Wes Maxfield, being dubbed as the "Augustine Vampire". In the fifth season during Man on Fire, Enzo and Stefan fought intensely with one another. Enzo attempted to set Stefan on fire, but Stefan pushed his hand inside of Enzo, grabbing his heart. Stefan refused to kill Enzo, but Enzo stepped back and his heart was extracted. Enzo told Stefan that his revenge was making Stefan explain to Damon how he killed his best friend. Enzo later passed through Bonnie to the Other Side. While on the Other Side, Enzo realizes that since Markos has entered the world of the living, that the dimension is falling apart. He tried his best to figure out how to get out of the Other Side and put his trust in Bonnie. In Home, Markos was sucked into Hell and Enzo successfully passed through Bonnie, returning to life. In the sixth season, Enzo began a mission to save Damon and Bonnie from the prison world they were trapped in with the help of Caroline Forbes. He flirted with Caroline and antagonized Stefan for abandoning his search for Damon. After Damon's return, Enzo developed a jealousy towards Stefan and vows to make his life miserable. He forced Matt Donovan to assist him in doing so but later changed his mind when he began to care about protecting Stefan's niece, Sarah Nelson. He later encountered Lily, the woman who turned him into a vampire and who also happens to be Damon and Stefan's mother. In the seventh season, Enzo allied himself with Lily and the Heretics because of his love for her. Eventually, he began working for the Armory as he was interested in his past and finding out what his family stands for. Enzo also hid Bonnie from the Armory because they needed her to open a mysterious vault. He gave her pills to mute her magic and the two end up falling in love. Enzo is last seen running after Damon into a vault in the Armory when suddenly discolored, long-clawed hands grab his face and pull him backward out of view. He and Damon are then enslaved by Sybil and required bring her victims to feed off from. Enzo is freed from her control and he Bonnie begin spending time together. After they arrive at her house, Enzo overhears something about the cure. When Stefan uses the real estate agent, Karen, to sign the house over and invite him in, Enzo tries to get in, but to no avail. Bonnie notices something wrong and she sees him fall to the ground, dead, with Stefan having extracted his heart out. After his death, Enzo remains with Bonnie after she created her own dimension and he helps her with her grief and anger towards Stefan for killing him. This culminates in Bonnie letting go of Enzo, at his request, to save Lizzie, Josie and herself. In a flash-forward, he watches over her as she begins packing to travel the world. Lorenzo was a member of the St. John Family. Early History Lorenzo was orphaned as a child, with no idea who his real family was. By the age of four, he was forced into the workhouses. By fourteen, he was living out on the streets, fighting for scraps to survive. In 1903 Southampton, , Enzo was denied passage on a ship to New York because of his consumption, but Lily Salvatore helped him get aboard the ship so that he could see a doctor on the ship. However, he turned out to be a charlatan. Lily gave Enzo her blood in order to turn him into a vampire, and he later died of consumption before the ship docked in Manhattan Harbor. Before awakening in transition, the Gemini Coven caught up with Lily and her traveling companions, the Heretics. She and her family had killed everyone aboard except the charlatan doctor, leaving him to Enzo so he could complete his transition. He believed that Lily had left him and was unaware that she had been sealed in a Prison World. Enzo was found by the Whitmore family after he left his post in Eastern Europe during WWII. He was imprisoned by Dr. Whitmore, who shipped him overseas in a coffin and forced him to endure his torture and experimentation for ten years. In 1950, Enzo remained a prisoner of the Augustine Society and was used as an experiment in the laboratory at the Whitmore House. Maggie James was responsible for the study of his behavior and took notes about him. They began to develop feelings for each other later on. Later, Maggie wanted to help him escape and she asked him to turn her into a vampire. She wanted to escape and be with him forever, but Enzo, in order to protect her, took off her vervain bracelet, and compelled her to forget about him and leave. He returned her bracelet and she left. In 1953, Damon Salvatore was imprisoned by Augustine and Enzo reached out a hand of friendship to the young vampire. They would talk about many things to keep their hope of escape up. Enzo planned to have Damon take his ration of blood for a year so that he would be stronger and assist in the escape. During the annual New Year's Eve Party at Whitmore, Damon broke free of his chains and attacked everyone but, in the process, caused a fire. Enzo was still stuck in a cage laced with vervain and Damon attempted to free his friend to no avail. Realizing that he could not free his friend and fearful that Augustine would take him back, Damon turned off his emotions and abandoned him. Enzo continuously screamed for his friend to free him and was presumed dead. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= |-|Season Seven= |-|Season Eight= In Hello, Brother, he and Damon are on a road waiting for more victims. Enzo is hit and begins snapping his bones into place as Damon talks to the couple, Buck and Cindy. Arriving at the warehouse, Enzo and Damon tell the two they are looking for the worst in humanity to give to the monster to feed off of and ask which one is the worse. After hearing Cindy's answer, Enzo compels Buck for his answer and deciding he's the worse, Enzo feeds on Cindy until she dies and tells Damon he'll deal with her body while Damon takes care of Buck. Enzo then arrives as Buck is being fed on by the monster, looking away as it happens. He asks Damon if he wants to watch some TV, receiving the answer "no" and walks off. The next morning, Enzo goes to the tank where Damon is sitting reading a book, he says the monster wants real evil, not what they have been giving it, getting annoyed with Damon. Enzo wonders how much longer they are going to slaughter people and hears gurgling from the tank. Enzo faces it and while his back is turned, Damon kicks him in and is grabbed by the skeletal hands. He then flies out of the water, grabbing the edge of the tank's opening, glaring at Damon furiously. Much later, the two are confronted by Stefan and Bonnie, who want them to return with them. As Stefan and Bonnie try to reason with them, Enzo looks at her with a blank expression, but clearly shows he has some shred of humanity left as he pleads for her to go. At an art show, Enzo listens in annoyance as he hears Damon talking to an artist. When the compelled artist whispers into Enzo's ear on why he uses human blood for paint, Enzo is shocked and while he walks away with the artist, Damon confronts him about covering their tracks better. Damon suggests to Enzo that he should his humanity off as the monster can read their thoughts and see who they love, which Enzo considers. They arrive at the warehouse again and Enzo drags the artist with him so they can feed the monster in the tank. The two walk toward the door as the monster feeds, but they stop when they hear singing. They turn toward the monster and see a naked woman instead, with Damon commenting that she finally had enough to eat. In Today Will Be Different, he is a few tables away chewing on a toothpick as Damon chats up a businessman. Afterwards, he is cleaning the pool while Sybil is lounging by the pool, trying to seduce him. She pries a tidbit from his mind and sees a name, Sarah Nelson, appear. He tries to lie his way out, but knows it's a lie and she means something. While at Duke University, he and Damon talk about his resisting of instruction. He tells Damon that the preview of Hell was mind games and they then approach Sarah. He goes with Sarah to her apartment and is surprised to be confronted by Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie. While avoiding direct eye contact with Bonnie, he tells her about Sybil and how she is a siren. He tells her she's not safe and Sybil has been digging in his mind for ways to leverage his obedience. He grabs Sarah's bag and heads towards the parking deck with Bonnie. They argue while at the parking deck and he tells her that he has been fighting Sybil every moment of every day so she can't hold anything against him. He asks Bonnie if she understands, she replies with "yes" and "no", stabbing him in the neck with a vervain injection, and shoves him into the car. He slowly wakes up in the car and tells Bonnie to stop driving. He groans in pain as Sybil's siren call as he's too far away from her. He stumbles out when she stops and Bonnie pleads with him to stay, but he doesn't want to risk her safety and tells her to let him go. Later at the pool, Enzo is annoyed and Damon vamp speeds to him, ripping into his chest, grabbing his heart as Sybil begins her probing. She sees the memory of Enzo and Bonnie from earlier in the day, and how they embraced each other before he left again. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Enzo is being pressured by Sybil to turn off his humanity switch as she probes his mind. Sybil brings up Bonnie's name as her Plan B, but Enzo says it won't work as she doesn't mean anything to him, and Sybil gives Damon the mission to kill Bonnie. After Damon gets stabbed in the stomach by Caroline, Enzo gets it out for him and chuckles as he got beat by the two girls. Unfortunately, Sybil knows better and probes his mind, seeing that Bonnie and Damon have a history together. As Sybil probes Damon, Enzo is seen acting a little nervous and concerned, and stares at the two after she is done. It is later revealed Sybil willed them to fight each other to the death. When Stefan tries to reason with Damon not to fight or kill Enzo, Enzo states not to bother as Sybil has been messing around in his mind and the damage she has caused while doing so. He tells Stefan he doesn't have enough free will to run and when the clock strikes 3pm, he and Damon begin fighting. After breaking Stefan and Caroline's necks, Damon and Enzo continue fighting as Bonnie tries to plead with Damon to stop. When she chooses Enzo, Sybil decides Damon to kill Bonnie, which shocks Enzo. Enzo decides to turn off his humanity switch so no one will have to die, telling Bonnie that he knows she can bring him back. When Sybil asks if he cares if Damon kills Bonnie, Enzo says he doesn't have any objections, but before anything can happen, Alaric arrives and Stefan snaps Enzo's neck. In Coming Home Was a Mistake, he is on the floor awaking from a vervain nap at the safe house. He had been eavesdropping on Bonnie while she received a call about Tyler's death. He tries to worm his way to her and imploring to set him free, and they can go anywhere they want. She takes the restraints off both hands and wrists, and he vamp speeds to the door, finding that it has been magically sealed. He is shocked and wonders if she is a witch again, but she tells him no, and she's using a dark object called a Flame of Imprisonment. She tells him she won't let him out unless he turns his humanity back on. While Bonnie talks to Caroline on the phone, it's revealed that she dried him out, starved him, played the guitar and told him their history, but nothing worked. After she's done talking to Caroline, Enzo tells her to take him off her plate with all the burden she's dealing with. He argues that he's better with his humanity off and that she's cold for abandoning her friends and missing Tyler's funeral. He tries to convince her that everything came back to him while she was gone, but she doesn't buy it. She tells him she's going to desperate measures and will light the safe house on fire as he's afraid of people leaving. As the fire burns, Bonnie refuses to leave, while he keeps trying to convince her to let him go. While she's groaning and coughing as the smoke gets to her, he tells her she's good as dead, and after she passes out, he tells her to wake up. When she comes to, Enzo is coughing and is revealed that he saved her, regaining his humanity again. He apologizes to her repeatedly as she tells him she's never leaving and he's stuck with her. Later, he attends the funeral for Tyler with Bonnie and the others, remarking that Tyler fought the darkness inside and won, also saying he respected the hell out of him. In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, he and Bonnie are lying on her bed, and they kiss. Enzo's cell begins ringing and it's from Damon, he answers and Sybil's siren song echoes, putting him in pain. The two then go to the Armory and he is still in pain due to Sybil worming her way back into his head, stating the pain is moving and he feels like he's being cut open. He tells Stefan he's going to be heading into dark places as he goes into his mind. In Enzo's subconscious, Sybil is dissembling him on an operating table as punishment for escaping her. After issuing an AMBER Alert and Sybil leaves the diner that she was at, Enzo begins coughing up blood, slowing dying. Sybil is still torturing him inside his mind and when he tries to broker a deal for the twins, Stefan intervenes and Enzo tells him not to trust her. Afterwards, he wakes up, embraces Bonnie and they kiss. Back at Bonnie's house, he and Bonnie talk, with him telling her he's fine. He tells her that he'll always fight for her. He tells her he kept a secret from the world that he believed nothing higher would allow him to suffer so much without knowing true love. He sees his faith was rewarded and that Bonnie is the whole world to him. In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, he and Bonnie are in bed as he watches her unwrap her Christmas present. He tells her they are going to Paris, with her jumping for joy and they kiss. As he listens to Bonnie and Caroline talk on the phone, he asks about the tuning fork and thinks it's stashed where she is currently staying at. After receiving information about the Pond Estates, he and Bonnie go to their destination and arrive at a house where Enzo would need an invitation. Seline allows the owner, Tammy, to invite him in and that she won't do anything like what Sybil did. They listen to Seline talk to Alaric, but no dice, and sees she has a long list of names written in reverse chronological order. She tells them she picked up the habit from Stefan in Monterey. She tells the two she didn't see evil in Stefan, but anguish. She gives Enzo the tuning fork and they leave Seline, telling her they'll relay a message to Alaric for her. They arrive at the Salvatore house and Enzo uses the tuning fork, affecting both Sybil and Bonnie. While on the road, they discuss about the tuning fork affecting Bonnie and that Sybil, Seline and Cade were psychics. He tells her that is a reason to get out and replies that she is the gift he's always wanted. In The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch, he and Bonnie return from their trip to Paris. He arrives at the Mystic Falls Founders' Hall dressed up in a suit and stops Bonnie from exploring what Sybil is doing to Violet further. He tells her to leave the fights to the immortals and they talk a little about the vial of blood around her neck. They talk about her turning into a vampire and being together, but Bonnie tells him that she would take it if they were together always, but she takes it off and hands it back to him, also stating that she can't wear it if it's a promise of anything more than her love for him. He and Bonnie then bring the rest of the others outside from the Hall while Caroline wraps up the Miss Mystic Pageant. He talks to Bonnie again in the woods and tells her that it's dangerous and he can't protect her if she goes back to the Hall. He tells her he fears for her life and doesn't want to lose her. He then tells her he fell in love with a human who makes him feel alive. He says he spent many years waiting for someone like her and what he would do without her when she does die. She ponders about their forever, making him wonder, and she suggests that he could take the cure. In You Made a Choice to Be Good, Enzo is driving in a truck with Bonnie and the Maxwell bell in the back. Enzo and Bonnie talk about taking a day off to have some fun. Enzo agrees and they go to a motor raceway so Enzo can speed and drive a race car around. After he's done racing him and Bonnie talk. He wants to go skydiving and she tells him about the cure and what he's risking if he takes it. He tells her he wants to take it. They leave the raceway and go to a B&B that Bonnie bought with some money her dad left for her. Bonnie invites him in they talk for a few. Enzo sees that Elena and her coffin are there with him and Bonnie at the B&B. As Enzo and Bonnie talk about their future together Enzo's invitation to the B&B is revoked by Stefan. While Bonnie is taking some of the cure from Elena's body. Stefan arrives at the B&B and attacks and kills Enzo by ripping his heart out from behind. Bonnie is horrified and saddened by his death. After his death Bonnie runs outside crying to hold Enzo's body. As she is crying and screaming another dimension is created. In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, it's revealed that Enzo is currently in a dimension created by Bonnie's emotional trauma. She manages to contact Enzo briefly in the dimension with Cade's help and they talk a little bit before she lets go as he tells her not to trust Cade and that he's trying to find Enzo's soul. Later, they make contact again and he tells her all that matters is her. In It's Been a Hell of a Ride, Enzo briefly appears in the alternate-dimension created by Bonnie. Upon her talk with Stefan, Enzo appears and comforts Bonnie. Later, they are, again, seen together in the alternate-dimension. Enzo asks why Bonnie won't forgive Stefan, stating that he has done numerous bad feats in his past and while a servant of Cade, including kill. While Bonnie is reluctant to forgive Stefan, Enzo convinces Bonnie that she cannot hate him forever; it will eat her up inside. In We're Planning a June Wedding, he appears to Bonnie when she is listening to music and suggests that she listen to less melancholy music. He tells her she doesn't need pain to keep connected and they then dance. He tells her to go to the wedding and that the version of Stefan that killed him is gone, and the real one is back. He tells her to share in Caroline's happiness and when she asks if he is, he tells her he certaintly is. He tells her about a place he saw in the French countryside and imagined what it would've been like when they were married, to which they begin kissing. When the fire starts getting near Bonnie and the twins, he encourages her to push through and get them to safety, but this causes her to lose her connection to Enzo in the process, but he tells her that he believes they'll be together again. In I Was Feeling Epic, Enzo appears with Bonnie and Elena telling Bonnie that it isn't her time yet. When Bonnie is using her magic against the hellfire, he appears beside her and tells her she's not alone, since he's there and her ancestors are as well. In a flash forward, Bonnie is seen getting ready to travel the world and he tells her she's forgetting her passport, but she can't hear him, but feels him. Personality Enzo is a charismatic person who had lived quite a fulfilling life prior to his imprisonment by Augustine. Despite his imprisonment, he remained optimistic and hopeful to one day escape and possibly take revenge on Augustine for their torture on him. After it is revealed that he was still alive and imprisoned, Enzo seems to have become mentally unhinged as a result of the five decades of torture, as he slowly hums a song just after he introduces himself to Elena. He also showed immense anger towards Damon for being unable to save him, nevertheless after rekindling their friendship, he refused to abandon him when he turned into an Augustine Vampire. He shows that he is loyal and would never abandon those important to him. He is also shown to have a vengeance streak as seen when he helps Damon with the Augustines, when he finds out Maggie was killed by Damon, and that the people who knew that he was dead didn't mention anything to Damon. Enzo continues to show acts of loyalty to his friends, mainly Damon, looking for leads to find Damon, and punishing Stefan for giving up on Damon. Enzo clearly misses his friend and even kills Stefan's girlfriend for giving up on Damon, and for making his friend Caroline cry. Enzo is willing to do whatever possible for those he cares about. Physical Appearance Enzo is very handsome, with short jet black hair, dark eyes, light olive skin and a solid jaw line. He physically appears to be in his mid twenties despite being nearly one hundred years old. Enzo presents a devil may care attitude in his appearance and is always seen with a cocky smirk, much like his close friend, Damon Salvatore. His style consists of darker clothing; black shirts, scarves and thick jackets, boots underneath darkened jeans and black trousers, although on occasion has been seen wearing lighter colors, which in general is a "bad boy" style. Powers and Abilities Enzo possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Unlike some of the other younger vampires Enzo possesses a high resilience and tolerance to pain, torture, offensive spells and psychic attacks, having been the Augustine's "lab rat" for approximately 70 years while enduring countless horrific experimentations. He was observed impaling himself with a wooden shaft with no visible signs of discomfort, as well as being able to momentarily ignore the effects (losing consciousness and significant weakening) of a concentrated vervain shot used on him by Tripp. He is also a skilled fighter. He is physically strong enough to fight Stefan and Damon (individually) on near equal grounds, though ultimately nearly losing his heart due to extraction from Damon. Given his age and prowess, he like many others, were no match for superior supernatural species such as Bonnie when she was the Supernatural Shamanistic Huntress. He is also one of the few vampires to express knowledge and skill in swordsmanship, having confronted Julian, a vampire more than three times his age, in a sword fight and proved quite capable of fending for himself. However, it should be noted Julian ultimately defeated Enzo. Most recently, Enzo has demonstrated that he has a mental fortitude beyond comparison for a vampire of his age (due to the Augustine experiments). When on guard, he can repeatedly fend off the psychic attacks from Sybil who has only been able to enter his mind when first surprised (her initial release from the vault) and a second time when Damon struck his chest and gripped his heart. Weaknesses Enzo had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Attitude towards humans It is unknown what Enzo's original views on humans were but after years of torture, Enzo seems to have little respect for human life. He has fed directly from them and did not show any remorse when attacking or killing people. He did however fall in love with a human named Maggie James, and was unwilling to turn her when she asked him to help him escape Augustine. Instead, he compelled her to forget and leave him, not wanting to see her harmed or corrupted by becoming a vampire. Relationships Damon Salvatore Enzo met Damon in 1953. They were both captured and tortured by the Augustine society for scientific purposes. Having been in captivity ten years longer, Enzo taught Damon how to "live for the future", when they're free instead of the moment, individually planning their revenge. Enzo seemed to care for Damon, one day allowing himself to be tortured in Damon's place. On the night of their planned escape, Dr. Whitmore opened the cell and lead Damon out near the party guests; Damon got himself free from his bound chains and gouged out Dr.Whitmore's eyes; causing an uproar with the house guests, a guest (trying to escape) accidentally knocked over the candelabra and it caused a fire to happen and Damon was unable to free Enzo, and turned off his humanity to escape the pain of his "death" before abandoning him. Damon and Enzo are currently best friends. However, after recent events that strained their friendship, for example: Enzo choosing Lily over Damon, they aren't as close as they used to be and are currently frenemies. Currently, the creature from the Armory has mentally incapacitated both Enzo and Damon to act violently. They are working together, are close friends again, and they are killing numerous of people across the United States East Coast. Bonnie Bennett Initially, Bonnie and Enzo met under tense circumstances and they sometimes interacted with each other in hostile manners. They always shared a semi-antagonistic relationship, but Bonnie saves Enzo's life after he was almost sucked into Oblivion from the Other Side collapsing. After this, they remain sort of cordial with each other, especially since they began an alliance at the beginning of Season Seven. Also, during Season Seven, Bonnie gave Enzo advice on how to handle Lily Salvatore's rejections and Enzo saved Bonnie's life before the Armory could snatch her. While in hiding from the Armory, Enzo and Bonnie grow closer in friendship despite still acting slightly antagonistic with each other, but this is short lived when they share their first kiss in the cabin they were hiding in together. Three years pass and Enzo and Bonnie are in a romantic relationship and are in love with each other. Bonnie desperately tried to save Enzo's life from the siren which mentally incapacitated Enzo as well as Damon Salvatore. Bonnie is eventually able to rescue Enzo and restore his humanity. The two move into Bonnie's recently purchased B&B in upstate New York - they express their deep love for one another and a shared desire to get married and, eventually, have children, to which Bonnie offers him the opportunity to take the cure. Their relationship, however, is tragically cut short by Stefan by murdering Enzo. Bonnie eventually lets Enzo go and continues on to fulfill his final wish for her - for Bonnie to live her life to the fullest and travel the world. Having found peace, he watched over Bonnie as she packed her bag for her trip to Africa. Caroline Forbes They meet when Caroline is surprised by Enzo who appears in the laboratory of Wes. He says that he is there for the same reason that she is; he wants the vampire-feeding virus out of their lives. Enzo tells her that Damon mentioned that she gets a little judgy and that he also said that she had a thing for accents. Enzo tells her that he knows of the cure to the ripper virus. While they work together to get the antidote Enzo flirts with her, but Caroline usually isn't sympathetic with him. They decide to take a road trip together to save Stefan and kill his doppelgänger. He tells her that She reminds him of Maggie. After Enzo kills Tom for Caroline, their relationship seems to have worsened, but Enzo anyway is always trying to be nice with Caroline besides tell her what his real intentions to find Maggie, his love of the past, Caroline seemed to like that. Maggie James Maggie never appears on the show in the present except for a couple of pictures of her dead body. They meet when Enzo was a prisoner on the Augustine Society. She worked for the Whitmore's and would take notes on Enzo, his behavior, etc. She would never get really close and always wore her vervain bracelet but in time they fell in love. She wanted Enzo to make her a vampire and escape with him. Enzo loved her enough and knew it would be too dangerous, so he tricked her and compelled her to leave. A couple of years later she somehow still remembered and went after Damon Salvatore because she thought Enzo was dead, but Damon killed her instead. In the present we see Enzo looking for Maggie and helps the Travelers to get some answers but turns off his emotions when he finds out she is dead. Since she would be old by now, he mentions that he isn't looking to date her, but to thank her. Sarah Nelson Enzo first saw Sarah in Woke Up With a Monster, after he learned about the "secret" of Stefan. Enzo due to personal dislike to Stefan decides to find out who this Sarah is and Stefan tells him that Sarah is the daughter of his nephew Zach, that is distant niece of Stefan. Enzo decides to take revenge on Stefan through Sarah, that is, use her, and then turn her into a monster. Lorenzo forced Matt to wriggle Sarah's confidence to know about her, and soon is brought together enough information and act out scenes where he is like hero saves Matt in front of Sarah, he shows her his vampire-face. Enzo knew that she would look for him after that. Lorenzo was right, Sarah found him in a cafe when he drank tea, and she photographed him. Enzo noticed it and again showed his vampire-face. Then, he was behind her back and said that he other angles look much better. He slightly shocked Sarah his abrupt appearance. Sarah began to threaten Enzo that she has proof on a flash drive, about what he is. Then Enzo broke flash drive and told Sarah that he was too strong, fast and rich. The girl said that she wanted to know everything about him, as Enzo planned. Enzo, hoping to frighten Sarah revealed that he is a vampire. Sarah did not seem surprised, and that shocked Enzo. Later it turned out that Stefan compelled Sarah not to be afraid of all that is associated with vampires. When Alaric told Enzo yesterday because of him innocent girl excised spleen, Enzo rethink his attitude toward Sarah and decided that this was a bad idea and that he is better than this. He came to Sarah in the hospital and she was pretty happy to see him. She asked if she had called him last night, but Enzo said that letting her into his life was a mistake. Then, he said that she deserves better and left. Before that, he called her real name, making her to think. However, Enzo, because of his friendship with Damon, who also is a distant uncle of Sarah, who killed her mother, wanted to acquaint her with the Salvatore brothers. But the door to the house was opened by Lily, mother of Damon and Stefan, and Enzo was terribly surprised and frightened when he saw her. He quickly said that was wrong house, took Sarah and they got into the car and drove away. Sarah did not understand what was happening, and Enzo explained that he knew this woman. He said that she is the Ripper. Enzo realized he did not know what to do, and that idea with Sarah was initially unsuccessful. Enzo compelled Sarah to forget everything that was, but it is on the vervain and inject a dose of Enzo him to tell her the whole story. Enzo woke up tied up in the house of Sarah, she said that Matt told her about the plan of Enzo and she seemed very angry and upset that have believed Enzo. Enzo told her that she was dragged from her dead mother, and that he really wanted to use her and changed his mind. Enzo said what exactly because of this Sarah attracts the darkness and she confirmed his words. Enzo was frank with her and talked about how he became a vampire and he wanted to make with her the same. Sarah asked him about that he did not do it because she does not want to know any of the biological family. Enzo let go of her and wished her a good life. Other Relationships *Enzo and Stefan (Frenemies/Former Allies/Enemies) *Enzo and Elena (Acquaintances) *Matt and Enzo (Former Allies/Enemies) *Lily and Enzo (Friends/Former Allies/She turned him) *Enzo and Julian (Enemies/Rivals) Appearances Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Unseen) *''Handle with Care'' (Mentioned) *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' (Mentioned) *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' (Ghost) *''Promised Land'' (Ghost) *''Home'' (Ghost; resurrected) Season Six *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' (Death) *''What Are You?'' (Body/Voice) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' (Spirit) *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' (Spirit) *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' (Spirit) *''I Was Feeling Epic'' (Spirit) The Originals Season Three *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Indirectly Mentioned) }} Episode Absence Season Six *In Season 6, Enzo doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''I'll Remember'' **''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' **''Fade Into You'' **''Prayer For the Dying'' **''Let Her Go'' Season Seven *In Season 7, Enzo doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''Age of Innocence'' **''Cold as Ice'' **''Hell Is Other People'' **''Things We Lost in the Fire'' **''I Went to the Woods'' Season Eight *In Season 8, Enzo doesn't appear in 2 episodes: **''An Eternity of Misery'' **''We Have History Together'' }} Name *'Lorenzo' is a Spanish and Italian masculine given name of Latin origin derived from the name Laurentius. It is used in Spain, Italy, and other Latin European and Latin American countries. Enzo is of Italian and Old German origin, and the meaning is "home ruler", variant of Henry.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorenzo_(name) *'St. John' is Hebrew and means "Jehovah has been gracious; has shown favor". In the bible John the Baptist baptized Christ in the Jordan river. It can also mean "the grace or mercy of the Lord".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/john Trivia Quotes ---- ---- ---- Gallery References See also Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:St. John Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Spirits Category:Augustine Vampires Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Deceased